Penny (The Big Bang Theory)
Penelope (better known as "Penny") is a character from the CBS Studios' television series, "The Big Bang Theory" About her Penny was born in a small town outside of Omaha, Nebraska, between November 23rd and December 22nd, 1985. Penny is a waitress at the local cheesecake factory with aspirations of becoming an actress. She has full confidence in horoscopes and often has arguments with Sheldon and Leonard about their accuracy. In contrast to the rest of the group, Penny is not well-educated or savvy in a specific technical field, but she has great social skills and is very knowledgeable about pop culture. She is also messy and disorganized, but appears to like it that way. While usually very kind, Penny has a bad temper which has erupted on many occasions, such as when Sheldon cleaned her apartment as she slept, when she confronted Howard over his "creepy" flirting, or when Sheldon "banished" her from their social group. Leonard has likened her to The Hulk when she gets angry, while Sheldon once said to his friend Stuart that she would "maul him like a rabid wolverine" if Stuart woke her up. Penny is a terrible driver because she ignores speed bumps, drives too fast, fails to service her vehicle regularly, and has left her car's passenger side wing mirror "in a parking lot in Hollywood". She also has a Chinese character tattoo, which, according to her, means "courage", but is revealed to mean "soup" by Sheldon. She has a tattoo of Cookie Monster. She uses vanilla oil as perfume and snores loudly especially when on her back. She claims to be vegetarian, with the exception of fish and the occasional steak. For the most part, Penny cannot stand Sheldon, and the two frequently clash, because they are "polar opposites". Sheldon tried to "improve" Penny, rewarding her with chocolate for what he considers "correct behavior", as in operant conditioning of lab rats. As Sheldon observed, Penny will often call someone "sweetie" coupled with a thinly-veiled insult. Despite this, Penny and Sheldon are good friends: Penny took care of Sheldon while he was ill, and let him stay at her apartment when he was locked out of his. Sheldon lent her money when she needed it, and took care of her when she dislocated her shoulder. At Christmas time, Penny gave Sheldon a signed napkin used by Leonard Nimoy. In return, Sheldon gave Penny multiple baskets of bath products and then a long hug, to her surprise. When Sheldon's World of Warcraft account was hacked and the four guys all backed down from the much larger hacker, Penny kicked the hacker in the groin. She has also helped Sheldon get over bumps in his relationship with Amy. Penny is the only person who is able to see Sheldon's softer side. Penny has had several run-ins with the law, because she has several parking tickets that have yet to be paid. She had also once bullied a student who had better grades than her, by tying her up in a cornfield and leaving her, but she only considered it as a prank. Family Penny's family members include: Wyatt (father) an unnamed mother an unnamed sister an unnamed brother an unnamed nephew Friends Penny's friends include: Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy, and Priya Enemies Penny has no known enemies Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Protagonists